A que saben tus besos
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Taichi esta enamorado de alguien y solo Yamato lo descubrira, aunque por el camino tambien descubrira otras cosas que desconocia de si mismo...


**¿****A QUE SABEN TUS BESOS?**

**Por: **Yamato Ishida Yagami (Duo Maxwell Yui)

Este fanfic esta echo sin animo de lucro por lo que solo a sido creado para disfrute de todos los amantes del yaoi, recuerdo que Digimon y los personajes de esta serie son propiedad de sus autores y creadores y a la compañia Bandai, Nintendo o quienes sean, yo solo tome a sus personajes , pero la historia si es mía y solo espero que los que la lean la disfruten tanto como yo cuando la he escrito.

Saludos.

20:37Horas

Casa Yagami.

Allí estaba el joven Taichi Yagami, un chico de unos 18 años mas o menos, alto y delgado, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un jersey blanco de tela fina y unos vaqueros, allí estaba él, solo en la casa ya era muy tarde casi anochecía y el joven estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Tai: ya voy!! Se levanto sin ganas y abrió la puerta allí se encontró con Yamato Ishida su mejor amigo, un joven de ojos azules qué parecían contener el agua de los océanos, un cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, su rostro de finos rasgos, cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, las ropas del muchacho eran una camisa fina negra que se veía en la abertura de su abrigo verde y unos pantalones jeans azul oscuro.

Matt: buenas noches Tai...

Tai: pasa Matt" ¿que en su casa no le enseñaron que se debe ir a molestar tan tarde?..Aunque...Yamato nunca me a molestado..." (Pensó el moreno).

Así el rubio entro a la casa.

Tai: bueno ponte cómodo..." ¿sabes yamatin que tengo una camita muy cómoda y calentita?..OPS! que narices pienso si Matt no es así...el no entiende y nunca entenderá..."

Matt: gracias Tai... (Yamato se sentó en el sofá y después que Tai le sirvió un refresco Matt se quedo callado, solo miraba de reojo a Tai)..."seguro que aun sigue enojado conmigo..." (Pensaba el rubio)

Tai veía a su amigo como intimidado cosa rara en Yamato.

Matt: Tai...quería pedirte perdón...

Tai:OO¿Por qué?...

Matt:...emmm.bueno ya sabes por que... a ti te gustaba Sora y ella el otro día fue a mi camerino justo antes de que yo diera aquel concierto...

Tai suspiro y negó con la cabeza."Que me gusta Sora?..No Matt me gustas tu, que no te enteras...y la verdad me gustas desde hace mucho...justo me di cuenta que me gustabas cuando volvimos del digimundo...pero si lo supieras no se como reaccionarias...además ahora que mas da, tu ya tienes a Sora y a mi me rechazarías...y aunque no estuviera ella no me aceptarías...quizás al menos me conforme con verte feliz"

Tai: mira Matt ya se que Sora te pidió salir con ella...yo estaba justo cuando ella iba a entrar...y fui yo quien la animo a que lo hiciera, no hay nada que perdonar, todo esta bien vale?

Matt se quedo sorprendido"Tai animo a Sora...acaso ya no esta enamorado de ella?..."

Matt: ok...pero es que tu desde pequeño siempre estuviste enamorado de ella y pensé que quizás...

Tai miro a Matt.

Tai: Matt...a mi Sora ya no me gusta...

Matt: ¿De verdad?...vaya Tai...entonces eso significa que te gusta otra persona eh?

Tai: y a ti que te importa? (dijo enojado el moreno)

Matt le paso un brazo por los hombros bromeando, puso una sonrisa malévola y Taichi se puso tenso por la aproximación del Ishida.

Matt: anda no te quedes tan calladito Taichi dime ¿quien es la afortunada?

Tai se sonrojo al tener al joven Ishida tan cerca.

Tai:..y-yo...la verdad que...

Matt: anda no seas tímido dímelo!

Tai:...no es una chica...

Matt entonces se quedo muy quieto sorprendido y abrió mas aun los ojos.

Matt: Tai... ¿te enamoraste de un....hombre?

Tai trago saliva"aja...no me mires con esa cara...que si encima te digo el nombre lo mismo tengo que llamar a una ambulancia para que te lleven a un hospital a que te pongan oxigeno o te den una transfusión se sangre uu..."

Matt después de la sorpresa se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió a Taichi.

Matt: me pillaste por sopesa Tai no espera eso de ti...no me mal interpretes no me molesta que te gusten los hombres pero no das la impresión de ser un chico que se fije en otros chicos...

Tai ahora era el sorprendido.

Tai: ah si? Y por que no me pueden gustar los hombres?

Matt: no es eso Tai claro que te puede gustar quien tu quieras...por cierto ¿Quién te gusta?

Tai :OO...que....Quien me...gusta?...pues...

Matt: bueno Tai ahora te as vuelto tímido? tu? el bromista numero uno?

Tai:...

Tai se avía enojado y Matt se dio cuenta.

Matt: OK lo siento...no debí tratar de sacarte el nombre, si es tu decisión dejarlo en secreto y ni contárselo a tu mejor amigo (o sea yo) pues que así sea...pero luego no me vengas a contar tus faenitas amorosas eh?...

Taichi no pudo evitar el sonreír ya que conocía a Yamato y era rara la vez que su amigo decía tonterías a no ser que fuera para hacerlo sonreír como esta vez.

Tai: Oye Matt es muy tarde quieres quedarte a cenar y dormir en la cama de mi hermana kary que hoy esta con unas amigas suyas de celebración de cumpleaños y no vendrá hasta mañana así que...

Matt: no creo que pueda Tai hoy quede con la banda de música para ensayar algunas letras de canciones y...

Tai alzo los brazos para que Matt se callase.

Tai: esta bien no pasa nada Matt haz lo que tengas que ibas a hacer, no te preocupes por mí, de todas formas mañana podíamos quedar no?

Matt:...me temo que mañana quede con Sora...

Tai suspiro resignado pero dedico una sonrisa a Matt.

Tai: Ya veo que te estas convirtiendo en un hombre atareado y eso que no estas casado jajaja...

Matt no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Matt: gracias Tai.

Tai: anda márchate ya que llegaras tarde...

Matt: buenas noches...

Tai:...

Así Matt se marcho de allí y cuando Tai se quedo solo se quedo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y lanzo un suspiro, despacio camino hasta la ventana para ver desde allí como su amigo se alejaba y es cuando sin el mismo querer noto que sus mejillas estaban húmedas..."fantástico... ahora mas parezco una niña llorando por el amor que no puede tener..." pensaba Taichi sarcásticamente para el mismo.

Así paso la noche y llego el día.

Paseando por el parque iban Sora y Yamato tomados de la mano.

Sora: Matt amor que te parece si compramos unos helados?

Matt ni pareció escucharla tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Sora: Matt!! No me escuchaste?

Matt pareció salir de su embobamiento al oír a Sora hablar fuerte.

Matt: ...lo siento Sora, es que ayer estuve ensayando hasta muy tarde...

Sora le miro a los ojos y después le dedico una sonrisa que Matt le devolvió.

Sora: pues me lo pones mejor que mejor para que te despiertes que algo frió?

Matt: el que?

Sora refunfuño ya que parecía Yamato que estuviera ausente.

Sora: Matt compremos unos Helados...

Matt: si...claro vamos hay una heladería por aquí cerca donde Tai y yo solemos comprar y son fantásticos saben muy bien lo malo es que a veces ese cabeza hueca de Tai acaba mordiendo mi Helado cuando no me doy cuenta y como se lo deje para que lo tome en lo que voy a los aseos adiós Helado...

Matt sonreía cada vez que recordaba al otro chico y Sora solo asentía y sonreía forzadamente, la verdad que Sora no tenia ganas de que cada dos por tres Matt siempre mencionase a Taichi.

Sora ya se canso.

Sora: Yamato!

Matt se quedo callado al oír como Sora le cortaba la conversación de golpe.

Sora: Matt ya deja de hablar de lo que hacéis Taichi y tú! No me interesa!!

Matt se sorprendió.

Matt: ...no creo que sea para tanto Sora...

Sora se cruzo de brazos la pelirroja de ojos caoba miraba directamente a los ojos azul cristalino de Matt este vio una mirada colérica en su novia.

Sora: no paras de sacar el tus conversaciones a Taichi parece el mas tu novio que yo!!

Aquí fue que Matt abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Sora no sabia por que pero esas palabras habían echo que en su interior algo cambiase...

"no...No es verdad...yo..." entonces Matt recordó la conversación de la noche anterior cuando Tai le menciono que estaba enamorado de un hombre pero no le quiso decir el nombre y abrió aun mas los ojos "Tai... ¿esta enamorado de mi? ¿Por eso no me quería decir el nombre?" Matt se sintió un poco mareado a lo que Sora se dio cuenta y preocupada llevo a Matt a la heladería que estaba cerca y se sentó junto a Matt en una de las sillas de las mesas que avía afuera de la tienda.

Sora miraba a Matt preocupada.

Sora: Matt te encuentras bien?

Matt cerro un momento los ojos y después los ario cuando se sintió mas calmado.

Matt: oh si perdona Sora no quería asustarte es solo que tanta calor me mareo, ya sabes el verano y el sol...

Matt la miro con una sonrisa para que la chica se tranquilizara.

Sora: no me vuelvas a dar sustos así.

Matt: ok...perdona cariño...oye ya que estoy aquí espera un momento voy a traerte los helados ok?

Sora le miro complacida, y así el chico entro en la tienda.

Al entrar fue directamente a la barra a pedir al tendero.

Tendero: Hola Chico me alegra verte ¿bueno muchacho que quieres hoy?

Matt: pues haber...

El tendero ya conocía a Matt y a Tai de venir frecuentemente al menos antes de que Matt saliera con Sora venían mucho.

Tendero: ya no te veo mucho venir con tu amigo acaso os habéis enfadado?

Matt miraba ala vitrina de Helados eligiendo haber cual comprar pero ala pregunta miro al tendero y le sonrió.

Matt: oh no claro que no, no estamos enfadados solo que ahora ya no salimos como antes...

Tendero: claro ya te vi sentado en las mesas de afuera con esa jovencita, seguro que es tu novia eh?

Matt miro por la ventana a donde estaba Sora y no dijo nada.

El tendero se dio cuenta.

Tendero: bueno si te interesa tu amigo esta sentado en las mesas del fondo creo que mi camarero Tsumi le esta despachando.

Matt: o.k gracias mire pongame dos helados de leche merengada, voy a saludar en un momento a Tai...

Así Matt se fue hacia una puerta de la tienda donde estaban las mesas de dentro, la heladería era de colores en tonos pastel azules, y violetas muy suaves y las mesas tenían unos manteles de plástico de color fucsia.

Allí al fondo Matt vio a su amigo pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo con el estaba el camarero que antes le dijo el tendero.

Se veía a Tai rojo y al camarero que se acercaba mucho al muchacho que casi parecía intimidado y sin saber por que Matt empezó a sentir un calor que le invadía no podía soportar como ese tipo trataba de abusar de su Tai"..Un momento...desde cuando Tai es mío?... "pensó confusamente, pero sus ojos seguían pegados en la pareja que estaba unas mesas mas adelante y veía como Taichi trataba de escabullirse del camarero que no paraba de mirarle con cara lujuriosa.

Así que se acerco aun más y ya pudo escuchar lo que decían.

Tsumi: Venga no seas estrecho eres un muchacho muy lindo con unos ojazos impresionantes color chocolate mmmmm...

Taichi: emmmm...perdona de veras que no puedo es que yo...

Entonces fue cuando Tai vio llegar a Matt y empujo a un lado al camarero tan pesado.

Tai: Matt!! Dijo poniéndose en pie digiriéndose a su amigo.

Matt: hola Tai

Matt sin saber por que sonreía a Tai el camarero se dio cuenta y se interpuso entre los dos y con cara de malas pulgas miro a Yamato.

Tsumi: eh tu rubiales! No me digas que eres el novio de este niño tan precioso (señalando a Taichi)

Matt que le hervía ya la sangre de ver a aquel tipo tirando los trastos a si amigo salto ala defensiva.

Matt: y que pasa si lo es?

Tai al escuchar aquello se quedo paralizado..."Yamato esta... ¿celoso?... no puede ser...lo que pasa es que quiere ayudarme a deshacerme de este camarero tan plasta..."

Desde el otro lado se escucho al tendero.

Tendero: venga jovencito ya tengo sus helados si sigue así se van a derretir y además de seguro ya estará cansada de esperarle la jovencita, desde aquí la noto nerviosa.

El camarero al escuchar eso sonrió para si mismo.

Tsumi: así que el rubiales vino con una jovencita eh? Por lo tanto este lindisimo esta solito no?

Ya Matt estaba que ardía de rabia y sin pensar en lo que hacia tomo a Tai desprevenido y... lo beso delante de aquel camarero de pacotilla.

El camarero abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquella escena pero no abrió los ojos tanto como Taichi al notar los labios suaves que tanto havia deseado miles de veces, ahora que los besaba notaba un sabor dulce que invadía todos sus sentidos ninguna de sus fantasías era ni la mitad de agradable que aquel beso real.

Por su parte Matt al besar a Tai también sintió un placer secreto algo que no avía sentido jamás por Sora y sin darse cuenta abrió los labios dejando que ambas lenguas se encontraran y juguetearan en sus bocas así estaban los dos como si el mundo se hubiera para do para ellos que no se daban cuenta de donde estaban, hasta que una voz los saco de su ensoñación...

Tendero: muchacho te esta esperando afuera la jovencita que ya vino a preguntarme por ti...

Era el tendero que acababa de entrar ala sala de las mesas en busca del Yamato, así Tai y Matt se separaron bruscamente, el tendero miraba sonriendo a los dos chicos.

Tendero: creo jovencito (mirando a Matt) que ya que izo las paces con su novio debería decírselo a la joven para que no se haga ilusiones.

Matt se sonrojo pero después dedico una mirada enojada al tendero como diciendo" no te metas donde nadie te llama" mirada que logro que el hombre se quedo callado, el camarero paso de largo en su cara había rabia, y Tai se quedo allí plantado mirando como Matt se alejaba para ir al encuentro con Sora la cual menos mal no se la ocurrió entrar en el salón de las mesas por que hubiera visto la escenita que hace unos instantes habían dado su novio y el mejor amigo de este.

Tai aun embobado no acertaba a moverse lo único que hizo es llevarse una mano a los labios y tocarse con los dedos los labios"Aun... aun puedo sentir el sabor de tus labios Yamato Ishida..." su único pensamiento.

Paso una semana desde el incidente de la heladería y Taichi solo veía a Yamato en las horas de clase después sin saber por que una vez terminaban las clases el rubio desaparecía, ya Taichi se daba cuenta que Matt avía momentos que se le quedaba mirando en clase y después cuando Tai se daba cuenta y miraba hacia el rubio este volvía la cara y disimulaba como si no hubiera estado mirándolo.

Otra cosa que no entendía era que su amigo ya no le diría apenas la palabra a no ser que fuera el mismo Tai quien le preguntara alguna duda sobre alguna materia de las clases, entonces Yamato apenas le miraba solo se limitaba a contestarle y por lo que Tai notaba las contestaciones sonaban muy frías.

Así estaban un día mas en instituto en las clases cuando la profesora una mujer muy agradable y simpática de origen latino la cual les daba clases de Historia pidió a la case que hicieran un trabajo.

La profesora se llamaba Carmín:ï(SIP así se llama la profesora jejeje te lo dedico hadita besos)

Carmín: bueno chicos hoy aréis un trabajo relacionado con el tema que estamos dando y lo aréis en parejas de dos en dos así la profesora fue eligiendo según estaban sentados y les toco trabajar juntos a Tai y Matt ya que estaban en la misma fila sentados solo que Tai sentado atrás de Matt.

Tai sonrió ante la idea de trabajar con su amigo pero Matt estaba muy quieto y callado al escuchar que le tocaba trabajar con el moreno.

Tai le toco la espalda con un dedo para que Matt le hiciese caso.

Tai: eh Matt!!

Matt se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tai.

Matt: y ahora que narices quieres Tai?

Tai: pues lo lógico si vamos a hacer un trabajo tendremos que quedar en algún sitio para hacerlo no?

Matt suspiro enojado y después respondió.

Matt: mira Tai y por que no lo hacemos cada uno por su cuenta?

La profesora al escuchar esto se acerco a los dos chicos.

Carmín: Ishida precisamente un trabajo en grupo es eso hacerlo en grupo, yo no pedí un trabajo individual, lo que quiero es que sepan trabajar todos en equipo así que no refunfuñe mas, ya sabe menos discutir y ponganse de acuerdo con Yagami.

Tai sonrió a la profesora la cual le devolvió la sonrisa a Tai, carmín tenia precio al joven Yagami ya que a pesar de hacer muchas tonterías en clase se le veía al chico que se esforzaba y además tenia un gran corazón, el otro joven, Ishida era en muchas maneras distinto, siempre callado y reservado excepto cuando Yagami le preguntaba, casi parecía tímido, pero aun así se notaba que el joven no era mal chico solo que eran dos caracteres distintos...excepto cuando se juntaban...entonces parecían uno solo se complementaban perfectamente y además hasta ahora nunca avía visto Carmín tan molesto a Yamato con Taichi se había dado cuenta que hacia unos días que ni se hablaban, quizás hubiera sucedido alguna diferencia entre ellos solo esperaba que esas diferencias entre los dos terminasen y fueran tan buenos amigos como hasta hace poco lo habían sido.

Era por la tarde y así Tai y Matt estaban en una biblioteca buscando libros e información en los ordenadores de la biblioteca.

Tai: oye Matt...

Matt:...

Tai: Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Matt dejo de leer el libro oye tenia en las manos y giro la cabeza para mirar a Tai.

Matt: ¿Qué pregunta?

Tai: esto... ¿Por qué...me besaste el otro día?

Matt se quedo callado sin saber que decir...

Matt: emmm....

Tai: lo hiciste para librarme de aquel camarero tan pesado verdad?

Matt le miro y suspiro.

Matt: si...por eso...

Después de esta pregunta siguieron buscando en los libros y en los ordenadores sin mirarse siquiera y sin decirse nada hasta que pasadas dos horas ya Tai se comenzó a sentir molesto ante tanto silencio.

Tai: bah como sigamos así no vamos a encontrara nada si estuviera aquí Izzi ya hubiéramos terminado el trabajo... y no que aun vamos por la mitad.

Pero Tai no debió haber dicho aquellas palabras, Matt cerro de golpe el libro que estaba mirando y tomo su cuaderno y su estuche y se levanto Tai le miro extrañado.

Tai: ¿que vas al lavabo?

Matt: no, me marcho a mi casa...

Y Matt tomo su chaqueta vaquera negra ajustada de la silla.

Tai: ...pero Matt por que?

Tai miraba inocentemente a Matt quien le miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Matt: por que? Taichi eres un idiota...si tan bien crees que aras el trabajo con Izzi vete a buscarlo!!

Tai entonces se dio cuenta que no tuvo que haber dicho lo que dijo antes..."Matt... esta celoso?...Bah! imposible...pero es que su forma de portarse...no se ya que pensar"Tai estaba confuso su amigo realmente se comportaba de lo mas raro.

Así estaba Tai en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que se avía quedado solo en la biblioteca, cuando lo noto tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de la biblioteca hasta la bibliotecaria le llamo la atención pero Tai la ignoro y salio en busca de su amigo.

Una vez en la calle lo vio caminando unos metros mas abajo por la acera al lado de un edificio muy antiguo casi gótico, Matt se veía en verdad enojado con las cosas en la mano y caminando a paso rápido y como si estuviera murmurando algo en voz baja, quizás algunos "piropos" no muy lindos dirigidos a Taichi.

Así Tai corrió al ver al rubio y justo se paro al llegar al lado de Matt el cual hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Tai y en lugar de pararse al revés tomo paso aun rápido, Tai le miraba y le preguntaba tratando de seguir el paso de su amigo.

Tai: Matt por que estas así? no deberías estar enojado... bueno si o.k lo siento si que tienes derecho a estar enojado dije una tontería, lo reconozco soy un bocazas...

Matt:...

Tai! Me vas a escuchar Yamato Ishida!!

Fue cuando Matt se paro de golpe y entonces con paso decidido se acerco a Tai el cual trago saliva"glups!...me temo que ahora esta realmente enojado, no le gusta que le digan por su nombre completo y seguro que me va a golpear lo leo en sus ojos echando chispas!! ..Hay mamita que da miedo ver así a Yamatin..."

Entonces Matt se planto delante de Tai al cual tomo desprevenido lo que hizo Matt...sin mas lo beso.

Otra vez sentía Tai los labios de su amigo en los suyos, la lengua del rubio explorando su boca pero de golpe Yamato se separo del moreno y echo a correr sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Tai que por segunda vez se quedaba quieto y embelesado por lo que acababa de pasar sin poder moverse si quiera, como si lo que sintiese fuera mas fuerte que nada en el mundo, algo que lo hacia paralizarse.

Al fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano 3 meses de vacaciones.

Yamato al tiempo que seguía con su banda de música también se había buscado un trabajo como camarero tenia libres los viernes y fines de semana. Así que Sora la novia de Matt estaba enojada con el ya que decía que apenas le dedicaba tiempo.

Matt: cállate ya Sora quieres? Además de tener que cantar en una banda y trabajar aun tengo que estudiar para aprobar la materia que me quedo pendiente...

Sora: claro no me extraña tú y Tai se dedicarían a hacer el vago y por eso no presentaron a tiempo su trabajo y los suspendieron la materia, que estuvieron viendo a alguna chica mona?

Matt: mira Sora no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus celos.

Sora: claro tú desde hace un tiempo no tienes tiempo para mí! ¿ Que te esta pasando Yamato, estas cambiando!!

Matt:... no estoy cambiando siempre e sido como soy lo que pasa es que solo te interesa que te haga caso y cuando no te lo ago te parece que estoy cambiando...

Sora: esta bien haz lo que quieras mira Matt mañana es viernes no trabajas por que no descansas y vienes a la playa conmigo?...tu y yo solos...

Sora ponía un dedo en el pecho de Matt y lo movía juguetonamente.

Matt:... no se si tenga ganas Sora...

Sora: por favor cariño demuéstrame que aun te importo...

Matt suspiro y acepto.

Allí en la playa estaban tumbados en la arena Matt y Sora.

Matt estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando con Tai, mientras Sora se echaba bronceador por el cuerpo, Matt necesitaba poner en orden su vida ya que el chico sentía que de seguir así su vida seria un completo caos.

Sora se aburría de estar allí sin hacer nada así que se la ocurrió algo, cuando el rubio estaba medio dormido se puso sobre Matt intentando besarlo el cual reacciono de manera inesperada ya que cuando Sora se puso sobre Matt este la empujo tirándola a un lado, haciendo que la chica casi se comiera arena de la playa.

Matt: esta loca?

Sora: Matt el loco eres tu me as tirado al suelo! Que no te gusto ya o que?

Matt:...

Se quedo callado realmente hasta ahora no se avía planeado lo que sentía en verdad y ahora se empezó a dar cuenta de una cosa...Sora no le atraía para nada, podría ser una buena amiga pero no la quería..." ¿Entonces por que no rompo mi relacion con ella?... ¿por que fingir que me gusta...?"

Matt: yo no s...

Entonces apareció por la playa Mimi una joven alegre que conocía desde pequeños tanto Matt, como Sora.

Mimi: hola Sora...Hola Matt...

Sora: hola Mimi.

Matt: que tal?

Mimi: miraaaaaaaad chicos! Mirad lo que tengo!!

Sora: a ver?

La pelirroja se acerco a ver que traía Mimi en las manos.

Era un libro de adivinación, magia y esoterismo.

Mimi: me lo dio Madan kasumi una experta en adivinación del futuro y e estado practicando con ella, me a dicho que tengo talento para hacer ver a los demás que seria su futuro...y se me da bien...Queréis que os haga la prueba?

Matt: emmmmmm... a mí dejadme de esas cosas...

Sora: anda cariño no seas así...venga mimi prueba con el quiero que Matt me diga que ve en nuestro futuro...

Mimi: y por que no lo pruebas tú?

Sora: por que?...es que...

Matt: a Sora le da miedo estas cosas aunque no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por ellas...esta bien Mimi veamos si estas tonterías me muestran lo que seria de mi futuro con Sora...

Mimi le pidió a Matt que mirase fijamente el reloj que llevaba y así lo hizo Matt, después le pidió que se concentrase en imaginarse su futuro al lado de Sora y paso que...

Matt se imagino como seria su futuro con Sora si se quedase con ella...

Se veía a si mismo con Sora, pero no estaba casado con ella! en sus mente aparecían dos hijos de ellos, un niño y una niña....en su mente veía cosas que no le gustaban como que el ya no era músico si no que era astronauta y Sora en su mente aparecía como diseñadora de moda.... También sin poder evitarlo se imagino a Tai y le vio con un hijo igualito a el, la mujer de Tai no aparecía seria que abría muerto?... pero Taichi ya no era jugador de fútbol si no que ahora era abogado... en su imaginación también vio algo que no esperaba... se vio a si mismo saliendo de su casa diciéndole a Sora que iba a una cena de negocios y se sorprendió en su mente cuando en lugar de ir a esa cena se encontró con una persona...Taichi.

Al parecer si se quedase con Sora nunca llegaría a amarla ya que parecía que su destino no era estar con ella...

Mimi chasqueo los dedos y Matt salio del trance, como si hubiera estada bajo hipnosis.

A Matt le asusto un futuro así ya que desde luego esos no eran esos sus sueños, el quería ser cantante."... y además yo quiero estar con...Tai?" se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que havia pensado... nunca amaría a Sora ni aunque se quedase con ella..."pero de aquí a amar a Tai, ¡Imposible!... ¿que estoy diciendo? Estoy loco!! Yo no amo a Sora hasta aquí bien... pero amar a Tai!! Jamás!! Nunca me fijaría en un hombre...O si?..Ah maldita Mimi ya esta bien... ella es la culpable que no la salio bien su experimento..."

Sora se abrazo a Matt y le dio un beso y después le pregunto ilusionada.

Sora: ¿Qué viste cariño?

Mimi: ¿bueno Matt que tal lo hice? Cuéntame que vistes!

Matt miro a Mimi y luego a Sora ambas estaban ilusionadas "maldita sea ¿Qué las digo?"

Sora: venga Matt...no dices nada ¿acaso viste algo malo?

Mimi: espero que no...

Matt:...mmmmmm... bien...yo...lo que vi fue...

Sora y Mimi: ¿El que?

Matt: pues... no vi. nada...

Mintió no se veía con fuerzas de confesar lo que avía visto...

Mimi: o vaya... pues es raro eres la única persona con la que no a funcionado...hasta Tai vio su futuro...

Matt sintió curiosidad.

Matt: ¿y que vio?

Mimi: pues no me lo quiso decir dijo que mejor se lo reservaba que como yo era tan chismosa lo mismo lo contaba a todo el mundo y prefería guardárselo...fíjate que malo fue decirme a mi chismosa...

Matt ya no prestaba atención al parloteo de Mimi solo Sora la escuchaba, ya que Matt realmente sentía curiosidad por saber que avía visto Tai"si yo pensé en como seria mi futuro con Sora y vi. Eso...me pregunto con quien se imaginaria Tai su futuro y como lo abra visto..."

Lo que realmente deseaba Matt sin el siquiera saberlo era que deseaba que Tai hubiera visto un futuro junto a él.

"¿que me esta sucediendo?...creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...

Le preguntare a Tai...como un hombre sabe que le gusta otro... ya se que suena tonto pero...no se si lo que siento es..." Matt cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado de tener que buscar una respuesta a las dudas de sus sentimientos.

Taichi estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación con las manos detrás de la cabeza, llevaba puesto los auriculares de un discman, estaba escuchando una de las canciones de "Teenage Wolves" (Lobos adolescentes) el grupo de música de Yamato, Tai movía la cabeza al son de la música.

En esos momentos escucho el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

"uf! Casi no lo oigo por tener el volumen tan alto nn" pensaba Tai.

Así fue inocentemente a abrir la puerta pensando que seria su madre o Kary, pero al abrir se llevo la sorpresa de ver allí plantado a Yamato Ishida su mejor amigo el cual ya hacia semanas que no veía desde que terminaron las clases de echo Matt avía dejado de hablarle y le avía estado ignorando desde la tarde en la que no terminaron de hacer el trabajo.

Tai: pasa Yamato...

Matt se quedo un poco confuso ya que Taichi pocas veces le decía Yamato, quizás desde aquel día Tai le veía como un extraño o simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con el.

Matt: g-gracias...

Así Tai cerro la puerta.

Tai: siéntate donde quieras...

Matt:...Tai...

Tai: ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Un poco de café o de té?

Matt: no quiero nada de eso Tai...escúchame por favor...

Tai se dio la vuelta y cuando se giro se quedo sorprendido de ver a Matt llorando la cabeza agachada de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas y sus puños estaban apretados, realmente avía estado evitando llorar hasta que no avía aguantado mas.

Tai sintió pena del rubio e involuntariamente su cuerpo reacciono acercándose al rubio y le recibió con los brazos abiertos dejando que Matt apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho y se desahogase llorando...Tai solo acertaba a acariciarle la espalda mientras Matt sollozaba.

Matt: Taichi...perdóname...

Tai: ¿por que tengo que perdonarte si no as echo nada malo?

Matt: si que lo e echo además lo sigo haciendo...

Tai: si lo dices por todo el tiempo en el que no me as venido a ver... no te guardo rencor Matt: no es eso Tai!! Yo... me aleje de ti, trate de alejarme lo más posible, no entendía lo que me pasaba pero tenia que hacerlo por que... por que... yo...¡¡Te amo Taichi Yagami!!

Tai le miro a los ojos a Matt y vio en ellos sinceridad, realmente Matt no le engañaba decía la verdad, Tai cerro los ojos unos segundos queriendo que aquello no fuera un simple sueño y que al despertar Matt se desvaneciera como en otras ocasiones avía sucedido cuando avía soñado con el rubio y luego al despertar se encontraba con la cruda realidad...

Tai solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unos labios aprisionaban los suyos, pero al notar ese sabor que avía saboreado dos veces ya anteriormente volvió a cerrar os ojos y se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en su corazón.

Sus lenguas se unían juguetonamente buscándose y uniéndose en las bocas de los dos chicos, Tai acariciaba la espalda de Matt y despacio fue levantándole la camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba el rubio, el cual se dejaba hacer ya que el deseo podía con su voluntad, así Matt levanto los brazos dejando que tai le quitara la camiseta, después Matt izo otro tanto con la camisa de Tai desabrochándole los botones de esta , así siguieron quitándose prendas hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos , Tai miraba embobado el hermoso cuerpo de Yamato, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, de brazos delgados pero fuertes, pecho firme, piernas bien torneadas, y a los ojos azules cada vez que los veía avía en ellos deseo y su cabellos rubio como los rayos de sol, Tai no podía mas por lo que alzo una mano para acariciar el pecho desnudo de Matt...

Tai: que suave...

Fue apenas un susurro a lo que Matt solo pudo responder con un suspiro de placer al sentir la mano de Tai deslizarse por su pecho despacio...

Yamato Miraba a su vez el cuerpo desnudo de Taichi, bien formado algo mas fuerte que el y de piel tostada, Matt de solo imaginar que sus cuerpos se uniesen, un cuerpo tan blanco con el de Matt con el de Tai de piel mas tostada le hacia estallar en puro deseo.

Así cuando ambos ya no aguantaron mas dejaron que sus manos tocaran y acariciaran cada parte del cuerpo amado, mientras sus bocas una vez más se buscaban.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Tai lo confeso.

Tai: Matt...siempre te e amado...eres tu el chico de quien estaba enamorado y no podia decirtelo por miedo a que no me aceptases...

Matt tomo la cara de Tai por el mentón haciéndole mirarle a los ojos y después sin decir nada le beso suavemente, al separarse le respondió.

Matt: Tai... te amo...

Tai miro a Matt y después cuando vio en sus ojos amor tomo con sus manos el miembro de Matt y lo comenzó a masajear cosa que agrado al rubio el cual simio de placer al sentir las manos acariciadoras de su amante al rato Matt hacia otro tanto con el miembro de Tai así ambos entretenidos en dar placer al compañero, no podían evitar gemir placenteramente y suspirar.

Llegando a un punto en el que Tai ya no podía mas pero sabia que aun no estaban preparados para lo que venia, Tai se quedo quieto y con firmeza paro a Matt que se quedo como preguntando...

Tai: espera un minuto ahora vuelvo...

Matt no dijo nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba tan nervioso y excitado que los tres minutos que tardo Tai en encontrar un tarro de vaselina en el cuarto de baño le parecieron siglos, así que al volver Tai se encontró que Matt estaba completamente excitado y solo avía que ver el pene del chico, Tai sonrió y no pudo evitar mirase el suyo que acababa de ponerse igual que el de Matt de solo haberlo mirado.

Así Tai abrió el tarro de cristal y tomo de su interior un poco de vaselina que unto en el trasero del rubio y después otro poco en su propio pene.

Tai hizo que Matt pusiera las piernas sobre sus hombros y cuando el rubio dio un gemido de placer al saber lo que iba a pasar fue la señal que Tai necesito para introducir su pene , así Matt al principio al sentir como Tai le penetraba sintió un poco de dolor pero el placer era tanto que en unos minutos el dolor fue sustituido por olas de inmenso placer a cada embestida del moreno eran gemidos y jadeos del rubio, a cada sacudida Tai también gemía y mas cuando sentía que el miembro de Matt acariciaba su propio estomago, finalmente ambos terminaron a la vez Tai derramo su semilla dentro del cuerpo de Matt mientras el rubio dejaba que su liquido salpicara el pecho de Tai y parte del suyo al estar ambos tan juntos y Tai sobre Matt. Cansado Tai se dejo caer sobre Matt apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, ambos jadeaban cansados, y sin más se quedaron dormidos de esa manera.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Tai se despertó asustado al escuchar gritos, era su hermana Kary que estaba gritando, cuando Tai se froto los ojos de sueño y se espabilo se dio cuenta del por que de los gritos de su hermana, era por que Matt estaba a su lado los dos desnudos solo una manta medio caída al suelo los tapaba.

Pero Tai escucho mejor y se quedo perplejo.

Kary: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... mi hermanito a tenido una escena yaoi lemon con Yamato y yo no lo e visto maldito seas Tai!!!

Así que Kary por lo que estaba enojado no era de verle así con otro chico si no de... ¿no haberlo visto? OO...

Tai estaba rojo de vergüenza pero al mirar a su lado vio que Matt lo estaba aun mas, así ambos se miraron y al verse completamente colorados decidieron a la vez tomar sus cosas y vestirse en el cuarto de baño lejos de la mirada curiosa de Kary la cual quería ver que hacían.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Tai se topo con su madre que vio a los dos jóvenes que salían muy deprisa y se marchaban sin decir nada solo la señora Yagami se interpuso ante la puerta cuando vio a Kary que llevaba una cámara para gravar.

Señora Yagami: ¿adonde te crees que vas jovencita?

Kary: yo eh... pues...

Señora Yagami: Kary deja las relaciones amorosas de tu hermano que no necesita que nadie les estorbe ¿entendido?

Kary: mama...tu sabes que Matt y Tai...

Señora Yagami: Kary yo soy vuestra madre y os conozco perfectamente se lo que os gusta y lo que no y lo de tu hermano no es una cosa de hoy ni un capricho, solo espero que el joven Ishida sienta lo mismo por el...

Kary; yo creo si mama que Matt también le quiere solo que hasta hace poco no se dio cuenta...

Señora Yagami: así que tu también sabias que tu hermanito estaba enamorado de Matt eh?

Kary: y quien no?

Ambas madre e hija se rieron.

Señora Yagami: anda hija vamos a preparar el desayuno aunque sea para nosotras dos.

Kary miro a su madre feliz y fue a ayudarla a preparar el desayuno.

Taichi y Yamato estaban riéndose sentados en la heladería donde siempre iban ya no estaba el camarero pesado y Matt pregunto al tendero.

Tendero: bah despedí a ese cretino solo sabia mirar el culo a los chicos jovencitos y guapos y apenas trabajaba, bueno chicos veo que ya solucionasteis vuestros problemas y volvéis a ser buenos amigos sin esa jovencita de por medio no?

Fue cuando Matt se acordó de Sora.

Matt: Tai... aun tengo que decirle a Sora pero no se como lo tomara...

Tai: entiendo buscala y dile yo te esperare aquí quieres?

Matt: sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla a su koi para que nadie mirase raro, y después se alejo de allí.

Casa Takenouchi.

En la puerta de la casa de Sora.

Sora: bien ya estoy Matt espero no haberte echo esperar mucho.

Matt: em... no Sora tranquila no me importo esperar solo que...

Sora le miro extrañada.

Sora: ¿Qué te pasa?

Matt: Sora tengo algo que decirte y... no se por donde empezar.... veras se trata de Tai...

Sora:...no digas nada mas Yamato... se lo que quieres decirme...

Matt: Sora...

Sora:... estas enamorado de Taichi...

Matt: como... ¿Cómo supiste?

Sora: os vi. A los dos en la heladería el día que se besaron... pero después me volví a salir a fuera, le dije al tendero de helados que no dijera nada que simplemente te llamase para que salieras...

Matt: Sora... lo siento... no queria hacerte daño...yo realmente estaba confuso y hasta hace poco no descubri mis autenticos sentimientos...de echo los e descubierto poco a poco e incluso cuando lo sabia me negaba a aceptarlos...yo no se que hacer ni que decir mas, solo que de verdad lo siento...

Sora sonrió a Matt le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sora: anda vete con Tai que te estará esperando, no te preocupes por mi ¿Qué te crees que voy a llorar por un tonto como tu? Hay muchos chicos muy guapos y hoy me iré con Mimi a una discoteca y ya veras como me salen a pares jajaja...

Matt sonrió un poco y después se marcho de allí corriendo en busca de su Tai.

Sora"no quiero llorar por un tonto como tu Yamato...además hay muchos chicos mas guapos que tu...pero ninguno con tu forma de ser...2 y sin aguantar mas la joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

En la Heladería los dos jóvenes comían de una misma copa de helado, sus miradas eran de amor.

Matt. Tai puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Tai: ajun? Asintió ya que tenia la boca llena de helado que comía.

Matt: cuando Mimi te hizo el juego del futuro en quien pensaste?

Tai: pues ¿en quien iba a pensar? En ti Matt en quien si no...

Matt: y... Tai que viste en el futuro?

Tai sonrió picaramente y soltó una carcajada, alo que Matt le miro curioso.

Matt: Tai anda dímelo...

Tai miro a Matt a los ojos y le hizo seña de que se acercara mas a el.

Cuando sus cabezas estaban a escasos centímetros Taichi le confeso...

Tai: lo que vi. En nuestro futuro éramos tú y yo sentados aquí en esta heladería tomando del mismo helado y...besándonos.

Y sin mas Tai le dio un beso a su amante, ambos sintiendo una mezcla de dulces sabores en parte por el helado recién saboreado, pero nada tan dulce y sabroso como los labios del ser amado.

**FIN**


End file.
